A Studio Carol
by Omi-The-Squirrel-Hater
Summary: A twist to a classic tale "A Christmas Carol". The cast of "So Random!" thinks that Chad is being a little to mean lately. With Tawni's kind warning, Chad is now seeing....Ghosts? The Ghosts of Studio Past, Present, and Future!
1. Zora's Prank, Too Far?

Why hello, It's Omi-the-Squirell-Hater! It's been a long time since I've updated. Oo Here you go, here's my new story. Enjoy!

* * *

There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees.....Chad shut his iPod off before the chorus could finish. He sighed, sitting in his chair. "Hey, you over there! Doll face! Yeah, get me a glass of water." The girl nodded as Chad barked the order. "It's good to be king," he murrmered, leaning back as he chair groaned under his weight. Chad looked at it surprised and quickly rushed to a nearby scale and saw he was the same weight. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He looked over as the chick brought in his water. "You can go now," He said, dismissing her. The girl shuffled out, leaving Chad to look at his "Pretty self" in the mirror. After a quick fix of hair, Chad flashed a pearly white smile to himself. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you are some hot man." He smirked, walking out to film Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny Monroe walked into the set of "So Random!", smiling at all it's cast members. "Hey guys! What's up!" She asked, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder, a tick she learned from Tawni Hart. Nico looked at Sonny with a chuckle as he was playing his Xbox with Grady. "Hey Sonny, nothing much. You guys ready to film our sketch today?" At that moment Tawni walked in with a purple strip of hair. "WHO DID THIS!?" She cried, pointing to it. As if it weren't already obvious....Zora laughed, walking out of her photo booth. "Yes! The dye on the hairbrush worked!" She cackled with excitement as Tawni fumed with hatred. "You little RAT!" Sonny stood back as Tawni's face became as red as a tomato. Zora shrunk back, looking at Tawni with a complete sorry look. "T-Tawni! I-It'll come out! I was only joking!!!" Sonny looked surprised because Zora never showed a hint of fear to anyone--none the less TAWNI. Tawni chased after her, an explosion of words bursting from her mouth as Zora ran.

"Come back here!" Tawni screamed, running after Zora through the halls of the studio. "Guys wait! We can fix this!" Sonny cried, running after them. Little did they know where they were going. Tawni was screaming to no end, her fury getting worse the more Zora ran. Zora pushed through some huge brown doors, and stopped as staring back at her was the cast of "Mackenzie Falls".


	2. Tawi's Outrage!

Chad glared. "So Random," He hissed, "What is the meaning of this?" He cried, throwing his arms up as if this were a TV show. Zora looked back as Tawni's screaming got louder. "HIDE!" She cried, crawling under a table. Tawni came in, hissing and screaming. "WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT!!!!!" She cried, flipping tables over. "WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE RAT!?"  
"Hey Hey Hey! No need to do that!" Chad exclaimed, trying to calm Tawni down.  
"Tawni stop!" Sony cried, as she ran into the room.  
"Why should I? That punk turned my hair purple!" Tawni screamed, tearing apart the set, looking for Zora--who made a quick escape through the back. "SECURITY!" Chad screamed, as security restrained Tawni and pulled her out through the door.

"C-Chad I'm really sorry!" Sonny apologized, "Zora turned Tawni's hair purp-" "Shut up Sonny, haven't you done enough!?" Chad said angerly, his temper rising as he looked at his beautiful set and his cast members cowering in fear.  
"Chad!"  
"Sonny!" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just go."  
"Cha-"  
"Sonny, go. Now. Or Security will come and take you too." Chad hissed, ordering his cast to clean up the mess. Sonny walked out, holding her hands together. "I'm going to kill Zora and Tawni when I find them." She mumbled.

Later, that afternoon Sonny returned to the set of "Mackenzie Falls", still seeing it in shambles. Chad was barking orders, getting him nowhere. Sonny began to help the cast, feeling guilty. She had given Zora a long talk about "When pranks go to far" and giving Tawni a "You need anger management". Of course, neither of them took to it lightly, and she was left to play Halo with Nico and Grady. Again. For the 3rd time that week. "Sonny, I thought I told you to GET OUT!" Chad yelled through his megaphone. "Well Mr. Grumpy, I'm here to help." She groaned, hauling a piece of the set into place. Chad gave the megaphone to the silent chick. "Make sure they're working." He said, grabbing Sonny's hand and leading her into a private room.

"Sonny, what is the meaning of this?" "Jesus, you sound like my mom." Sonny laughed. "Quit it! I'm being serious." Chad looked at her. "You and your....friends have done enough today." "Look, Chad. I'm SORRY. Do I need to put it on a giant billboard? I'm sorry! I talked to them and everyth-" Chad cut her off. "God Sonny, I wish you would just leave me alone. I hate you! So Much!" Sonny was silent momentarily. "Fine." She said firmly, trying to look unphased.  
"Fine." Chad said plainly.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Fine."  
"Leave."  
"Fine!" Sonny stomped out, breaking down a soon as she got to Tawni's and her dressing room. Tawni looked at the tearful Sonny. "S-Sonny?" Tawni softened, forgetting about the 'Hair Crisis', "Are you okay?" "Not really Tawni, just leave me alone." Sonny said, laying back in a chair and crying into one of the pillows, mumbling strange things like "Well maybe I hate you too," and "Chad you stuck up--". Tawni frowned, and made her way back to the forbidden "Mackenzie Falls" set....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray for longer looking chapters! :D Here's a movie thing for you:  
"What will happen to Sonny and Chad? What is Tawni doing?! Will Zora ever stop the pranks?! Will Grady and Nico ever get to level 17?! Read the next chapter of 'A Studio Carol' to find out!!" Teehee.

O-T-S-H


End file.
